Brandy Harrington
' Brandy Harrington (of the Florida Harringtons)' is an anthropomorphic mixed breed dog. Who later became Dudley Puppy's Padawan Learner, but later turned to The Dark Side of The Force. Backstory Who lived with a rich mansion in Florida, but later ended up in the Amazon Rainforest with Mr. Whiskers. Where they were stuck in for a while until they were found by our heroes, and later discovered to be Force Sensitive. Where Brandy became Dudley Puppy's Padawan Learner, while Whiskers became Judy Hopps' Padawan Learner. But as time went on, Brandy soon grew impatient and wished to become a powerful Jedi, and often grew Jealous of Hanah Streaker's higher ranking. Bio Then sometime later, in Personality Brandy prefers to make the most out of any situation and she tries to improve her own standing by mistreating and abusing the kindness of her friends, though she does care for them very much. However, she is always on the lookout for escape opportunities. She has idiotic ideas and is prone to act like a drama queen, and can be more annoying than Whiskers at times. Brandy thinks she is a spaniel with a pedigree, but in the episode Pedigree, Schmedigree, it is revealed that she is an unspecified mixed breed from a puppy hound. Then as she was trained with The Force, she grew very impatient, and wished to become more powerful as a Jedi. In which her greediness and her belief in being popular lead to her turn to the Dark Side. Physical Appearance Brandy shares resemblance to a female human, while as Mr. Whiskers and the rest of the zoo animals share resemblances to their species. She is described as having blonde colored straight dog ears (similar to pigtails), darker blonde skin and blue eyes. She also has a black nose on her snout. Her tail is a light blonde. She usually wears a short pink short-sleeved powerful midriff shirt in which, her belly button can clearly be seen. She also wears red jeans and purple platform sandals. She sometimes wears a pink and black polka dot bikini. She also sometimes wears a red swimsuit. Brandy is also seen wearing a pink bikini with really tiny and almost-invisible white polka dots. She also wears what appears to be a collar on her neck with a silver circle on it which almost looks like a whistle. After becoming a Nightmare Inquisitor, Brandy got herself a new outfit, consisting of a Black blouse, a dark grey skirt, a dark purple and pink cape. And knee-high black leather boots. And she also began wearing black gloves. Main Weaponry *Pink Curved-hilt Lightsaber *Red & Pink dual-phased double ended, spinning Lightsaber *Taurus Model 85 revolver *Smith & Wesson Bodyguard 380 pistol Skills and Abilities Lightsaber Combat: Force Skills: Marksmanship: Trivia *Brandy Harrington makes her appearance in Mission to the Amazon Rainforest * Gallery Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Heroes-turned-Villains Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Rich Characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Snobbish Characters Category:Drama Queens Category:Dramatic Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Padawans Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Dark Jedi Category:Jedi-turned-Sith Category:The Sith Category:Sith Apprentices Category:Inquisitors Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form II Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Gunners Category:Fallen Heroes